Dragons: Bound by Blood
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: The dragons have been attacked by the ponies; they have been pushed to the far edges of Equestria, and now they live in the slums of Equestria. It did not take long for the dragons numbers to decrease and their strength to weaken; which allowed the princess to launch a massive attack, but what she did not count on were four special dragons to fight back and they are after blood.
1. Treated Like Diamond Dogs

**Hello, I am NoctourneOfShadows. On behalf of my friend The Insane Shadow Hunter, I am going to be writing HIS story. He is doing this because someone reported that he took this story from someone else, WHICH IS BULLSHIT! I know this is his story because this is HIS OC and my friend's OC in the story. And not only do I know that Insane loves dragons, but he would never steal a story. So to that asshole, try to take me out! I dare you! I have a ton of followers that would be on your ass in a heart-beat! Now, up to chapter 20, The Insane Shadow Hunter wrote those chapters. After that, I have written everything else. Here are the OC's in this chapter, and who they belonged to:**

**Nocturne- NoctourneOfShadows**

**Saixenn- The Insane Shadow Hunter**

**Flutter Night- Flutter Night**

**Demon- ShadowofaDemon88**

**Note: Chapter's 1-20 belong to The Insane Shadow Hunter. The other chapters are mine.**

Chapter 1:Treated like Diamond dogs

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dragons; powerful creatures of the land, sea, sky, and fire. They are beautiful and deadly; they can use their powers to take over the land known as Equestria, but yet they wish to try to stay a peaceful race. Now watch as their ways lead them to their demise.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Location:Dragon nest almost two hundred and fifty miles away from Canterlot. Time:3:00 AM)

Multiple dragons can be seen lying in multiple areas of a cave; all of them had an uncomfortable look on their faces, and their scales seemed dulled and filthy. An irritated growl of a dragon can be heard as it started to awaken from its slumber; it was not long until the dragons eye's fully opened allowing it to see another dragon with Purple scales and a midnight shaded underbelly. "Come on Saixenn." The dragon said while it continued to try and wake the one called Saixenn up. "We got an appointment with the Princess; come on we need you up." The dragon continued.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up Nocturne." Saixenn said releasing an irritated growl as he got to his feel. He immediately stretched out his limbs; allowing his body to loosen up for the long journey ahead.

"You done yet?" Nocturne asked receiving a nod from him. "Good, come on the others are waiting." He continued before the two started to walk towards the exit of the cave.

The two dragons quietly walked towards the exit; making sure to watch where they stepped so that they would not step on a fellow dragon who was lying on the floor of the cave. At one point in the cave they had to walk very slowly because of so many dragons lying on the floor; occasionally one of them would feel a tail underneath their paws which would cause them to immediately stop lowering their paw, but eventually the two had made it out of the area and into an area that had no dragons.

"Do you really think that we can convince the princess to call off the attacks?" Saixenn asked causing Nocturne to look towards him.

"We have to try." Nocturne said before releasing a loud sigh, "We have to for the survival of the nest." He continued just before they reached the exit of the cave allowing them to see two more dragons who were waiting just outside the cave. One dragon had burnt black scale and a light yellow underbelly. While the other had Navy blue scales and a midnight blue underbelly.

"You guys are late." The burnt black dragon said while the other looked towards the two.

"Yeah me and Demon have been waiting for you guys for about forty-five minutes." The navy blue dragon said saying the other dragons name.

"Well we're here now Night, so lets stop wasting time and Canterlot." Nocturne said before he unfolded his wings; which was quickly followed by the others doing the same thing. In seconds they all took to the skies and started flying in the direction towards Canterlot.

(Location:Skies above Equestria. Time:7:34 AM.)

The dragons watched as the light of the beautiful early morning sun started to rise into the sky; its rays slowly warming their cooled scales which allowed them to fly a little faster. All Four dragons enjoyed their flight to Canterlot; they could see the beautiful land that the ponies owned below them, but it also reminded them that it was them who forced them to live in the slums of Equestria. Ever since the Princesses passed a law which almost exiled the dragons from Equestria; but thanks to a few good negotiations the Dragons were able to stay in Equestria, but they were only allowed to live in areas where no ponies live.

"Demon?" Saixenn said causing Demon to look towards him.

"Yes Saixenn." He replied.

"Do you think the princess is in a listening mood?" Saixenn asked before he flew closer to Demon so that he could hear him speak.

Demon just sighed heavily before he looked back in front of him. "She has to be." He said just as they all flew into a huge cloud; only to quickly exit it with nothing but water covering every part of their bodies, causing their scales to shimmer brightly in the morning sun. "If she is not; then not only is the future of the nest doomed, but also the future of the next generation is doomed." He continued just as the kingdom known as Canterlot started to come into view.

"There's Canterlot!" Night shouted as they stared their descent to the ground. "Prepare for landing!" He continued as they watched the ground get closer and closer to them.

Once the group of four had finally managed to safely touch down; all for of them immediately started walking towards the castle, but as they walked through the streets of the kingdom they all felt the stares of multiple ponies on them causing two of them to growl quietly. The walk through the streets was less than enjoyable for all four of them; Demon had heard a pony just down the street threaten to kill them if they even looked at him, Saixenn had a rock thrown at his head by a teenage mare who just wanted a quick laugh. Night had a spear thrown at him by a Pegasus guard who yelled "All dragons must die!" at the group before flying off back to the castle, and finally Nocturne had a magical spell hit him in the face which blinded him for a few minutes.

In a matter of minutes the group of four finally reached the castle; they were first greeted by multiple spears and magical spells aimed at them, but after a few minutes of explaining-and a few colorful words being exchanged the group was allowed entrance into the castle. The interior of the castle was beautiful; the marble stone that formed the walls and the floor shimmered in the sun light, and the windows of the castle looked so beautiful that two of the members of the group stopped just to stare at them just before they were dragged deeper into the castle by the other two. Soon the entire group was standing in front of a huge double door; immediately all four of them just stared at the door, choosing their words wisely before Demon pushed the door open only for all four of them to immediately get pinned down to the ground by multiple guards.

"Good job men." The voice of Princess Celestia said causing all four of them to lift their heads up; struggling slightly to get the guards off of them, but it caused the guards to immediately punch them in the back of their heads.

"What is the meaning of this Celestia?" Demon asked as he struggled against the guards once again; causing a guard to hit him in the back of the head with a spear, "You said that we could talk." He continued just before Celestia walked up to him; allowing her to slowly drag her hoof just underneath his chin.

"Oh simple really." She said before she shot a sinister smile, "I despise dragons; so I have decided to destroy a single dragon nest to send a message to all dragons, and guess what nest I have chosen to destroy." She continued causing all four dragons to have a horrified look stretch across. "Get them in chains!" Celestia said causing the guards to drag the struggling dragons away.

(Location:Dragon nest almost two hundred and fifty miles away from Canterlot. Time:12:43 PM.)

all four dragons had tears falling from their eyes; the nest where all of their loved ones grew was now being destroyed by Princess Celestia and her army. The Princess watched in wicked joy as her army destroyed the dragon nest but she was not standing alone; her sister Princess Luna stood at her left a calm expression on her face as she watched the scum of Equestria being cleaned from the land. On her left was Princess Cadence and her husband Prince Shinning armor; Cadence was smiling happily at the sight of the attack, but her husband Shinning holding himself back from jumping into the fight. And finally the newest one; Princess Twilight Sparkle stood next to her brother with a proud look on her face.

Princess Celestia just giggled wickedly before she walked towards the chained dragons; slowly rubbing one of her wings along their backs as she stepped in front of them, "Now you all see what we can do." She said wickedly as she looked back towards the slaughter. "Us ponies bringing down the strongest creatures in all of Equestria." She continued before she looked back at the four dragons who were growling quietly. "Do you have any last words?" She asked.

Nocturne then said something quietly causing her to look towards him. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked causing him to look up at her shooting her a death look.

"Go...buck...yourself." Nocturne repeated only to receive a very hard slap to the left side of his.

"You dare use that kind of language in the presence of your Princess."

"Your not our Princess." Demon said causing her to shoot him a death glare at him for a few seconds before she walked away.

"Their fates are sealed." Celestia said before she rejoined her fellow royals. "Throw them into the nest so that they may join the others." She continued before a group unicorn guards used their magic to lift the dragons up and over the side of the cliff.

Saixenn was the first one to be dropped; only to be followed by Night who released a loud yell as he fell to the ground bellow, but shortly after Night was dropped Nocturne was released from the magic spell that held him sending him falling over the cliff. Demon was the only one that was left; all he did was look at the five royal ponies who were slaughtering countless innocent dragons, "I swear on our ancestors honor; we will make you pay for this, We will...burn you all." Demon said before he was sent plummeting into the massacre bellow.

Shining just laughed silently as the army started to finish off the dragons. "Do not make swears that you cannot keep." He said before all five of them started to walk away. "You pathetic creatures."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hope that everyone who is a fan of dragons does not hate me; just wait for later chapter because this is just the start of it, and trust me you are all going to like this fic.


	2. Aedificium edificium rogum

Chapter 2: Aedificium edificium rogum

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Location:Princess Luna's night kingdom. Time:7:00 PM.)

Multiple Ponies can be seen walking down the dark streets of the kingdom;all of them seemed to be enjoying their nightime strolls threw the streets, but then one pony in a navy blue cloak is then shown walking threw the streets in a rapid pace. The pony quickly walked up to an iron door which it quickly knocked on three times; after a few short seconds a small opening in the door appeared just at the top of the door, showing only a pair of dark brown eyes looking at the pony.

"Although the water is as calm as we are; once it is angered it lashes out with its massive tidal waves, and its endless whirlpools." The creature with the eyes said almost as if he expected the pony to know the rest

"We are water dragons; the ocean is our home,and the rain is our tears. Although we appear to be as passive as the water; when you make us mad you will feel our ice cold wrath." The pony replied causingthe small opening to close just before the door opened wide allowing the pony to quickly enter just before the creature closed the door behind the pony.

"Were you followed Night?" The creature asked just before it turned around; allowing it to see the pony remove the cloak it was wearing only to reveal a dragon hiding underneath the cloak.

"No i wasen't Demon." Night answered before Demon walked up next to him. "Stupid ponies didn't even recognize the transformation cloak." He continued before they started walking deeper into the darkened building.

"I assume you didn't fail mission." Demon said causing Night to hold up multiple blue papers in front of him.

"I have got every entrance and exit to the castle and the labor camp; also i found some underground tunnels underneath the city, but half of them are sealed off so we can hide the bombs in it to use as a distraction when we make our exit." Night said causing Demon to give him a pat on the back.

"You did good my friend." Demon said before they walked into a room that was only illuminated by a single overhead light; showing only a single table with Saixenn and Nocturne standing around it.

"You're late Night." Nocturne said just as the two walked up to the table.

"No i am actually right on time." Night replied before placing the blue papers down on the table; allowing the other two to see them.

Demon Then stood in between Saixenn and night; causing the three to look towards him before spreading the blue papers all over the table. "Here is what Night was able to find out about this kingdom." Demon said before he place his claws on a blue paper that read labor camp. "So far there are three different intrances; one is the front entrance, the other is the back exit, and the third one i am afraid is the swere line." He continued before he moved another blue paper that read army barracks. "The army Barracks has two entrances; only problem is that only soldiers are allowed in the barrack, so in order for us to get in one of us will haave to use the cloak." He continued before he moved the final two in front of all of them. One read the castle, the other read the kingdom. "For the castle their is only one entrance, but there are multiple exits. Same goes for the kingdom; only thing different about the kingdom is that heir are multiple underground passage ways underneath it, but Night has infromed me that most of the tunnels are sealed so we will only use them when we strike." He finished recieving nods from all three of the others.

"Alright." Saixenn said causing the others to look towards him. "Who's going to be the one who gets to go into the Labor camp?"

Demon then slid the blue paper that had the labor camp drawn on it towards Saixenn. "Fraid that you have the short straw my friend." Demon said just as Saixenn picked up the blue paper. "You are going to have to enter threw the sewer; i am afraid it is the only safest way to enter, and exit the camp." He continued causing Saixenn to release a loud growl.

"What will i be doing Demon?" Nocturne asked causing Demon to slide the blue paper that read the castle towards him.

"You're going to be checking out the castle; try and find out as much as you can about the princess, and try and see if you cannot get a listening crystal planted somewhere." Demon said recieving a nod from him.

"I'll be the one to infaltrate the soldiers barracks; Night I'm going to need the doppleganger cloak, and i will try my best to try and sabatoage most of their weapons." Demon said just before Night threw him the cloak.

"That leave me with the kingdom." Night said before grabbing the blue paper that read the kingdom. "I'll try and see if i can't find more of those underground tunnels; if i can find more that are not sealed off we can all use them to our advantage when we finally set our dragon brotehrs free." Night continued before they all started to walk towards the exits of the building.

"Hey all of you get a really good look at be; cause i am literally about to be neck deep in shit!" Saixenn shouted causing them all to laugh slightly before finally exiting the building, so that they could begin their missions.

(Location:Ally way near the army barracks. Time:8:45 PM.)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a lone stallion dressed in midnight blue armor said as he picked up a strange navy blue cloak, "Hmm someone seems to have lost a very beautiful-MMPH!" The stallion was then dragged backwards by a pair of dragon claws into the ally; the sounds of a struggle can be heard ecoing down the ally way, but they were quickly silencedd by the sickenning sound of claws cutting violently into flesh.

"SHHH." Demon said as he kept one of his claws over the stallions mouth; while he kept the shap fingers on his other claw deep inside the neck of the stallion, causing blood to seep out and onto the ground bellow. "Thats right go to sleep." He told the stallion just before its eyes closed forever causing him to pull his sharp fingertips out of the stallions neck; before he lifted the body of the stallions over his. He then quickly walked over to one of the many entrances of the sewer; which he quickly opened allowing him to drop the body of the stallion into it just before he quickly closed the entrance to the sewer. Demon then quickly placed the cloak on his body allowing it to transform him into the stallion that he had killed; he then quickly left the ally way and started walking towards the military barracks, so that he can be one step closer to completing his mission.

It did not take Demon long to infaltrate the barracks; he was greeted by a few soldiers that were either releaved of their shift, or walking back to their posts. He could see everything that the army uses to prepare themselves for war; the army had a training facility set up only to test unicorns and pegasai, but the only down side was that it was not created to train earth ponies which seemed to be almost half of the army. He also saw where they stored their weapons; which was made up of spears, and magical explosives. "Let see how their weapons handle an aging crystal." Demon said before he placed two crystals among the weapons;one was placed just behind a few spears, the other was placed underneath the rack where the magical explosives were kept.

Demon quickly walked away from the weapons and deeper into the barracks; reciving quick salutes from other soldiers who were a lower rank than the stallion he was impersinating, but then he heard the stallions rank being called causing him to look towards where the stallions name was being called allowing him to see another soldier who was running at a quick pace towards him. "Captine Eclipse, Sir!" The soldier said as he came to a stop in front of his superiour; quickly saluting him before standing at ease.

"What is it soldier?" Demon asked just before the soldier handed him a rolloed up a piece of paper.

"This letter states that the supplies from both the Crystal kingdom and Canterlot are almosthere; from what i can tell the supplies should arrive by midnight tommorrow."The soldier answered reciving a nod from his commander.

"Thank you soldier;your dismissed." Demon said recieving a quick nod just before the soldier turned around and started walking back to his post; just before Demon could turn around the soldier stopped mid-stride and walked back to demon. "Almost for got Sir, Princess Luna would like for you to join her on her walk threw the labor camp."

Demon then had a hesitant look appear on his face; just before he nodded in response, "Thank you private your dissmissed again." He said before the soldier turned and walked away again. Demon then released a heavy sigh before he started to walk towards the exit of the barracks; his heart was heavy with the sight hewas about to witness, the tourture of his kind at the hands of Princess Luna.

(Location:Labor camp. Time:11:32 PM.)

Princess luna enjoyed her nightly walk threw the labor camp; she loved the sound of the supposed mighty dragons suffering at her hooves, but that did little to make her walk perfect. She watched as some of the guards ripped the eggs from many soon to be mother dragons; who begged for them not to kill their children, but their voices only landed on the death ears of the guards who just threw the egg down on the ground killing the innocent life inside. "Lovely." Luna whispered to herself just before she walked passed a dragon which held out one of its arms at her.

"Water...Please...I beg you." The dragon begged before Luna stabbed its hand with her horn causing it to yell out in pain.

"Are you enjoying this stroll threw the camp clamor?" Luna asked before the commander of her army looked towards her.

"Yes i am enjoying this stroll." Demon answered; his words almost making him vomit as he watched his kind suffer, "I have missed the sounds of dragons dying at the hooves of our soldiers." He continued wishing he could ender her life right here and now; as he heard her release a happy laugh which only poured more gasoline on the fire that her and her fellow royal's started almost a year ago.

"Come on; let us go take a look at the mass grave." She said before quickly walked down one of the many paths; Demon followed close behind her, and he was in complete distress. The sight of his kind suffering at the hooves of the ponies; he wanted to desperatly end their suffering right then and their, but if he was to attack any of them now he would completly ruin their plan. "Come on Clamor!" Luna called out causing him to to run up to catch up to her.

When Demon had finally caught up with her; he saw a very distubing sight, thousands of his kind were being pushed into a large hole like pieces of trash that were being thrown away. He saw the looks on all of their faces; the look of a painfull death that seemed to never end, but then he caught sight of one dragon that looked like his comrade dragon had multiple blood stains on his scales; along with multiple scratch wounds on his hide, but if that was not bad enough the smell that came from the grave was horrible. He almost puked as the smell continued to enter his nostrils; he then looked towards Luna who seemed to be taking in deep breaths of the smell that came from the grave.

"It's marvelious isn't it Clamor?" Luna asked as she continued to take in the glorious smell.

"Yes it is Princess." Demon replied as he took in another breath of the smell; holding the contents of his stomach inside of his throat, just before quickly swallowing it back down. "It is intoxicating." He lied just before Luna walked right in front of him and wrapped her front hooves around his neck.

"I'm feeling a little turned on Clamor." Luna said just before she brought her lips closer to his, "How about me and you go make some beautiful music?" She asked as she tried to to kiss him on the lips only to be stopped by him bringing a hoove in between them.

"Not here Luna." Demon said receiving a shocked look from her; before he shot her a seductive look, "Let us not give these beast the pleasure of seeing us crying out in pleasure." He continued recieving a seductive look from her.

"I'll be waiting love." Luna said before she started to fly back to the castle.

Immediatly Demon ran towards the exit of the camp; almost puking his guts up once he exited the camp, the pure sight of his kind being killed and dumped inside a mass grave burned into his mind. He wanted to; he desperatly wanted to kill Luna, but he kept his mind focused on his mission which allowed him to push his drive to kill all of them to the back of his head. "I think I have done my part." He said to himself before removing the cloak allowing him to turn back into his dragon form. "I better get back to the safe." The contents of his stomach then ejected from his maw; landing on the ground in a very loud splater, the tears fell from his eyes as he held his stomach with one of his claws. "Ancestors help us." He begged quietly before he vomited again; only this time he quickly took to the skies and started flying back towards the buidling that they called the safe house.


	3. Leben in der Hölle

(Location:Sewer entrance. Time:8:33 Pm)

"Yeah go ahead and give the warrior in training." Saixenn stopped in mid-sentence as he turned the valve of the sewer entrance once more, "The crappy job." He continued just before he felt the valve come loose allowing him easy access to the sewer. Immediately a foul stench entered his nose almost making him vomit right then and there; after a few short seconds his nose finally got used to the smell allowing him to breathe a little more clearly, but he knew that the worst was not yet over.

"This is going to suck." Saixenn said to himself before he started his descent into the sewer; bringing the valve down on top so that nopony would get suspicious, but just as soon as he closed the entrance he lost his footing and fell a good ways down only to have his fall broken by water which he was quickly submerged in. after few short seconds Saixenns' head burst through the water; coughing loudly in disgust as he waded threw to one of the walks that were down in the sewer, "Ah buck this is gross!" He said as he wiped some soft brown matter off of his shoulder. "I'm covered in pony shit and urine." He continued before he vomited on the walkway he was holding on too.

In just a few short minutes he started walking through the sewers; following the blue paper that Night had drawn up of the sewer system, as he continued to walk towards the labor camp the sewer water continued to get higher and higher up to a point where he was actually swimming in the biological waste filled water. The stench was horrible and the brown matter clung to his scales like leeches; his eyes watered from the horrible stench that filled his nostrils, and he was having a difficult time keeping himself from vomiting which might cause some of the water to splash back into his mouth. Just then he felt something land on his head and push him under the water; he was stunned by what had hit him at first until he saw the face of a stallion directly in front of him under the water. Immediately he swung his at the stallion hitting it directly in the face with his claws; he could see blood seeping from the stallions face signaling to him that his claws had hit their mark, but he was far from done with this stallion. He quickly pulled both of them up to the surface of the water; allowing him to see the stallion more clearly, but just before he could deliver a kill blow he saw that their were three dragon like puncture wounds to the neck of the stallion revealing to him that the stallion was already dead.

"Damn it, Demon!" Saixenn shouted before letting go of the dead body allowing it to sink bellow the surface of the murky water. He then continued swimming down the path towards the camp; in just a few short seconds he was brought to an unexpected stop by a huge wall that completely blocked the path, immediately he started to look around trying to find another play that would allow him to go around the wall. He finally got his answer when he felt underneath the wall, "Ah buck no!" He said as he continued to fall under it revealing that in order from him to get around the wall; he would have to actually diver underneath the water and swim underneath it, "The Ancestors hate me." He said before taking in a huge breath of air and diving underneath the water.

Saixenn could hardly see anything in front of him except for small brown pieces that were floating in the water around him; he quickly raised his tail up allowing him to feel the bottom of the wall as he swam through the water, and once he feels his tail leave the wall he would know that he had finally reached the other side of the wall. For almost fifty-five seconds Saixenn swam through Urine and Feces filled water; he could feel his lungs crying out for air, and he knew if he did not get air soon he would involuntary take in a breath of air, but it would not be air that he would take in. Instead his lungs would fill with the water that was all around him; which would slowly killed him, but his death wasn't until another day. He felt his tail leave the wall signaling to him that he had fully passed under the wall; immediately he swam up to the surface of the water and took in a breath of air, but what he did not expect was to see two guards playing cards on one of the walkways completely unaware of his presences.

"Finally time for some pay back." He whispered before he dove under the water once more; slowly swimming up to the two guards, once he was close enough he lunged out of the water at them grabbing hold of their hooves and dragging them into the water. Saixenn quickly climbed out of the water and held the two guards underneath the water; he could see their front legs flailing violently in the water, but all that he did was smile wickedly as he forced the guards deeper into the water. "That's right don't forget to scrub behind those ears." He said out loud just before the two guards finally stopped struggling and started to sink to the bottom of the sewer.

Saixenn then stood up and walked away from the area; allowing him to see a light that came from the top of what looked to be a ladder, "That must be the entrance to the camp." He though as he quickly made his way to the ladder. In just a matter of minutes he had climbed all the way up the ladder and into the camp; only to come face to face with the sight of what he had only seen in his nightmares, all around he could see thousands of his kind malnourished and covered in bruises. Some looked as if they were about to die where they stood; while others fought over a small amount of food that didn't even look like enough to keep them alive.

He then started to slowly walk into the camp hear a few of his kinds begging cries for food or water; some had grabbed held of him and begged him for anything that he had, but he had to push them away which made his heart feel heavy. He felt as if he was walking inside hell itself; all around him was death and suffering, and there was nothing he could do until all four of them were ready. As he walked through the camp he came upon a sight that almost made him roar out in anger; right in front of him were thousands of his kind thrown inside a massive grave like pieces of garbage, he growled silently to himself before he knelt down beside the grave allowing him to just stare at it. "Do not worry our fallen brothers." He silently said as he continued to stare at the grave, "We will avenge all of you soon." He continued before he heard a very familiar voice not to far away.

"Come on; let us go take a look at the mass grave." It was Princess Luna-one of the five royals that they had marked to kill were in the camp, and she was heading his way. Immediately Saixenn jumped into the mass grave and covered his body with those of his fallen comrades; just as princess Luna and what seemed to be the leader of her soldiers, walked up to crave and started to stare at it. Saixenn was taking in shallow breaths and he was holding back a growl; he knew that he could no give away his position, or else the entire mission goes right to hell. For five straight minutes all he did was lay inside the mass grave with those that had fallen; luckily his patience had payed off and the two had walked away, once they had finally left the grave he quickly exited it and ran off the rest of the way into the camp.

Saixenn took cover inside a ditch near some holding cells; he could hear dragons inside the cells crying out to be released, or crying out for water only to receive a magical attack or a quick hoof to the face by a guard that was walking by the cells every once and awhile. Once the guard had left once again he quickly sprinted towards the cells hiding right behind one of the many walls of the cells; only to slowly move closer to one of the open areas of the cell.

"Hey!" Saixenn whispered getting a dragons attention who quickly walked over to the side where Saixenn was.

"Who's...there?" The dragon asked unable to see Saixenn from where he was standing.

"A friend." Saixenn answered causing the dragon to try to look around the cover that Saixenn was using, "No don't! If the guards see you acting like this you might give me away." He warned causing the dragon to stop trying to look around the wall.

"Can you...tell me...your name?" The dragon asked his voice sounding cracked and dry.

"All I can tell you that I'm a friend." Saixenn replied causing the dragon to let out a sad sigh, "Look; I know you're going threw hard time so I have no right to ask you for a favor, but me and my friends need someone on the inside of this camp. And if you will, please try to gather information for us." Saixenn said receiving a growl from the dragon.

"Why should I gather information for someone I do not even know?" The dragon asked.

"Because me and my friend are the only hope that you; and the other have to escape this hell hole!" Saixenn answered with a quiet growl. "Now are you going to get information for me and my friends or not?"

The dragon went silent for a few seconds before releasing a quiet growl of his own. "If you want information; you and your friends are going to have to get us food and water for us, if you do then I will provide you with the information you need." The dragon answered causing Saixenn to growl silently once more.

"You have a deal." Saixenn replied before he a saw a guard approaching the cells. "I must leave but I promise me or one of my friend will come back." Saixenn said before he ran away from the cell just as the guard approached the cell.

"What are you looking at scum?" The guard asked receiving a loud growl from the dragon.

"I am looking at a poor excuse for a stallion; that possibly has a mate that deserves better." The dragon answered receiving a very hard hoof to the face from the stallion causing him to fall back into the cell while the guard laughed loudly.

Saixenn had made his way back to the entrance of the sewer; only after he had witnessed most of his kind getting gutted by a group of earth ponies that were bored and wanted something to do, right then and their he nearly flew off the handle but he quickly remembered that he needed to keep his cover. As he heard the screams of the dragons that were being gutted by the ponies; he found himself finding it harder and harder for him to resist the urge to rush over and kill the ponies, but thanks to the Ancestors giving him strength he managed to keep his hatred towards the ponies under control which allowed him to get to the sewer entrance.

"Demon I swear on the ancestors name; I am going to kill you for giving me the shitty job!" Saixenn growled as he climbed down the ladder and into the sewer, "And then I am going to throw your dead corpse into the sewer like you did with that stallions." He continued just before he reached the ground only to slip on a small amount of water that had formed while he was exploring the camp. "AH BUCK I HATE THIS JOB!" He shouted just before he walked back towards the murky stream allowing him to swim back to the entrance that was close to the safe house.


	4. An unexpected sight

(Location: Princess Luna's castle. Time:8:54 PM)

"What I wouldn't give to be a wyrm." Nocturne grunted as he continued to crawl through the walls of the castle; making sure not to give away his position to any of the guards, and to any of the servants that walked its halls. It was easy to get inside the castle and it was easier to find his way inside the castles' walls, but it was hard to for him to find his way threw the walls. It was not long till the smell of something being made entered his nostrils; causing his stomach to growl loudly, getting the attention of a few guards.

"Buck!" Nocturne cursed as his stomach growled again; causing him to punch himself before he started crawling through the walls again, "My stupid stomach is about to give away my position." He said to himself just as he arrived at an open air vent; allowing him to see what looked to be the main room of the castle, and by the looks of it they seemed to be getting ready for a special event. "Alright definitely placing a listening crystal here." He said before he reached towards a patch of scales on his arm; causing them to open, revealing what seemed to be a strange blue crystal that was hid underneath his skin. He then grabbed the crystal and dropped it through the air vent; causing it to land in one of the many flower pots that were in the room.

"Yes." He said before he started crawling threw the walls again; trying to find another location to place a listening gem. For about five minutes he did nothing but crawl through walls; hearing the voice of the servants or guards talking about a ball that was going to be taking place in about three days, completely unaware that he was hearing their conversations. It was not long until he came to another opening only this time it was over a group of stallions that were gathered around a round table; in the middle of the table was what appeared to be the same blue papers that Night had showed all of them back at the safe house, but they had different locations shown on them.

"This looks important." Nocturne said before he dropped a listening crystal through the vent; causing It to land in a trash bin that was near the stallions before he started crawling away, but just before he was out of listening rang he heard one of the guards say. "Is the Princess back from her stroll?"

"She is on her way back, but she wishes not to be disturbed, for she has plans for a very special somepony." One of them answered.

"I might have to pay the Princess a visit." Nocturne thought before he continued crawling through the walls of the kingdom once more. After about ten minutes Nocturne had place three more listening crystals throughout the castle; one was placed inside the castles archives where he heard one of the scribes talking about Princess Luna's weakness, the second one was place inside the armory where he saw a guard showing new recruits where they were going to be placed, and the third one was placed inside the throne room where he heard one of the servants talking about a meeting that was going to take place tomorrow night.

"Okay I think its time for." Nocturne was then interrupted by the floor falling out from under him; causing him to give a surprised yell before something soft broke his fall, it did not take him long to get back on his feet allowing him to look around the room that he had fallen in. the room was a bit darker than the other rooms; it had much more beautiful designs than many of the other castle rooms, and just outside the window it had a balcony which meant whoever stayed in this room can walk out to the balcony and see a marvelous view of the kingdom, or possibly for something to fly in and out.

"Buck, I'm in Luna's room." He said through clenched teeth just before he heard the dreaded sound of the door knob turning. "Buck!" He said to himself before he quickly crawled underneath her bed; just before the Princess herself entered the room, closing and locking the door behind herself as she walked to her bed.

"Oh I do hope that Clamor comes soon." She said before removing the metal shoes that she wore when she went out into her kingdom, "I am feeling so turned on right now." She continued unaware that there was a dragon hiding underneath her bed who was fighting off a primal urge that was being triggered by her scent that was being released.

It was not long until she was lying on her back and rubbing her body gently up and down with her two front hooves; her eyes were closed, and small gasps of pleasure escaped her maw every few seconds. "Oh Clamor! Enough of the foreplay please show me what a stallion like you can do!" She shouted before she started to gently rub the outside of her entrance causing her to moan loudly.

Nocturne found himself inhaling deeply; knowing full well that his instincts were trying to take over, and if they succeed he would doing something that would get him kill...but he would end up dying happy. He immediately shook his head violently; doing his best to stop his instincts from taking over, "Come on Nocturne get a hold of yourself! You cannot." He was then interrupted by Princess Luna releasing a small cry of pleasure causing even more of her scent to be released into the air. "Buck!" He shouted in his mind as he started to feel blood rushing to a certain area.

"That's enough with teasing of your Princess Clamor!" Luna shouted; her eyes closed tightly and her hooves soaked in her juices, "Un-sheathe your sword soldier!" She shouted before she started reaching underneath her bed grabbing something that resembled the vibrator that was given to her from her sister.

Nocturne kept his claws firmly over his mouth when he felt Luna grab hold of the end of his tail; almost forcing him to growl involuntary, but if that wasn't enough he suddenly felt the tip of his tail enter something that was moist and very warm. "Oooooh, you're a big stallion aren't you." He heard her say just before he felt more of his tail slide into the area; quickly giving him the answer of what she was using his tail for, "Don't you dare hold back!" she shouted before she started moving his tail in and out of her at a rapid making it hard for him to fight off his natural urges.

Luna was in complete heaven as she imagined Clamor thrusting into her; bringing her closer and closer to her marvelous orgasm, "How does it feel mating with a Princess?" Luna asked her self as she unknowingly thrusted a dragon's tail deeper into her entrance, "Does it feel wonderful?" She moaned out just before she screamed out in pleasure, for she had managed to hit her G-spot. "Do that again soldier!" She shouted before she started to hit her G-spot over and over again.

"Sweet Celestia let this be over soon!" Nocturne yelled in his mind as he felt his tail being thrusted deeper into the Princess's entrance; his plea was answered by her loud scream of pleasure and her wall constricting tightly around his tail. In about thirty seconds he felt the pressure around his tail loosen; followed by the princess removing his tail from her entrance and tossing it on the ground, "Oh thank you Clamor." He heard her whisper before she fell into a pleasure induced sleep.

Nocturne immediately crawled out from under the bed and quickly made his way to the balcony; immediately taking to the skies and flying to an open field where he started rubbing his nose in the grass, roaring silently as he tried to get her scent out of his nostrils. "By Celestia's name that was close!" He shouted just before a new smell entered his nostrils; only this time the smell was more rancid and disgusting.

"Ah what the buck is that smell!" Nocturne shouted as he started to breath violently out of his nose; just before he started coughing loudly.

"How's it going Nocturne?" The voice of his friend Saixenn asked from behind him causing him to turn around; seeing Saixenn covered in feces and urine.

"AH! Saixenn you smell like."

"A sewer I know." Saixenn finished in a annoyed tone; as he watched his friend struggle to get the smell out of his nostrils. Saixenn then had a strange smell enter his nostrils; almost making his primal urge to mate take over his body, "And by the way you smell Casanova; you've done more than investigating the castle." He joked as he held one of his claws over his nostrils just before he started walking away from his friend.

"Where are you going?" Nocturne asked while he placed one of his claws over his nostrils.

"I'm going to go wash off in their water supply; you up for it?" Saixenn replied receiving a nod from his friend.

"Anything to get this smell off; I swear I was about to show Luna what a dragon can do when they are ready to mate." Nocturne replied causing the two to laugh loudly as they both walked to the kingdoms water supply so they can get the smells off of their scales.


	5. Thinning their ranks

(Location: Guard post on the wall that surrounds Luna's kingdom. Time:9:30 PM.)

The sound of a guard being killed violently can be heard; only to be followed by a loud thud. The body of a dead guard is then shown; it has a huge claw like hole in its neck, and its neck seemed to be snapped out-of-place. Night is then shown hiding behind a piece of the guard towers wall; trying his best to keep hidden as a guard walked down towards the tower, just before turning around and walking back to the other way. He then released a silent breath before he silently made his way towards the guard; trying his best not to make a single sound so that he make the perfect kill, it was not long till he had reached the guard allowing him to grab the guards head and twisted it hard. The guard had an emotionless expression on his face; just before it fell to the ground, with blood slowly draining out of its mouth like water from a barely open faucets.

"Alright lets see what I can see." Night said before he pulled out a vision crystal; which allowed him to see distant locations from where he stood, he could see what looked to be a trade route that allowed supplies enter and exit the kingdom. He also saw what appeared to be a few crops growling just outside of the kingdom close to what looked to be a water supply where he saw his fellow comrades, "Ah! That is something I did not need to see!" He growled while trying to shake the image from his mind.

After a few minutes of allowing his mind to be cleansed; he used the vision crystal again, but this time he got sight of what looked to be a very large military unit practicing combat drills in the surrounding forest. He also saw what appeared to be changeling soldiers also practicing combat drills completely unaware that there was another group of soldiers also practicing. "Hmm! This can get interesting." Night though before he pulled out a communication crystal. "Saixenn, Nocturne. This is Night do you hear me?" Night said as he started to wait for the two to reply.

"This is Saixenn with Nocturne; go ahead." He heard Saixenn reply.

"You guys wanna cause some chaos?" Night asked only to hear a quiet laugh come from Saixenn.

"We've already gotten started on it dude." Saixenn replied.

"I know; but what if I told you that we could get some changeling soldiers, and some of Luna's soldiers at each others throats right now."

"I would say where are they at?" Saixenn answered before hearing a quiet laugh from night.

"Go north from your position; that should put you right behind Luna's troops, but for me I'll handle the changelings." Night said receiving a quick yes sir from Saixenn and Nocturne before all three of them ran off to their positions.

(Location:Edge of woods near the kingdom. Time:10:23 PM)

"Night; go for Nocturne." Night said as he watched the changelings practice.

"Go for Night." He heard Nocturne reply.

"I have the changelings in my sights; what about y'all?" Night asked just as the changelings came to a complete stop.

"We've got Luna's soldiers in our sights; so when you are ready we are ready." Nocturne replied causing Night to look back up at the changelings.

"Alright get ready." Night said before deactivating his communication crystal; he then slowly moved into a position where he had a clear shot at the soldiers, he then took in a huge breath and released a massive electric attack almost hitting one of the soldiers. "Over here you shape-shifting freaks!" Night shouted before he started running towards Luna's soldiers with the changelings right behind him.

"What in the wide world!" A soldier shouted just before a massive ice attack hit right next to their unit.

"Hey you complete idiots; you all missed a few!" Saixenn shouted giving away their position to the soldier.

"Dragons! Get them!" The lead soldier shouted causing the soldiers to charge towards the dragons; who were running deeper into the surrounding forest, "Do not let them escape!" The soldiers shouted.

Night was running as fast as he could through the woods; he could hear the changelings directly behind him, and by the way their hoof steps sounded they were closing in on him. He then looked directly ahead and saw what appeared to be a trench; in one last burst of energy he jumped forward and landed directly in the trench, only to hear two different loud grunting sounds.

"Good to see you join this part Night." Saixenn said before getting hit in the face by Nocturne.

"Keep quiet; all hell is about to break." He was then interrupted by the sounds of multiple magic attacks being launched over the trench.

"Changelings!"

"Equestrians!"

All three of them then heard the sound of bodies colliding into bodies as the two different units started to fight each other; all the soldiers were releasing their own battle cries, and by the sounds they were making it sounded like neither side looked as if they were going to claim an easy victory. "Keep fighting!" "We have almost got them beat!" They heard the two commanders shout as the fight continued on.

"Come on guys let's get up there!" Saixenn shouted as he tried to get up from the trench; only to be pulled down by his fellow comrades.

"Are you crazy Saixenn!" Nocturne shouted just before a spear landed into the trench right next to them.

"Yes I am." Saixenn replied before he grabbed the spear and sprinted out of the trench.

"By the ancestors, Saixenn!" Night shouted just before both him and Nocturne sprinted out of the trench; directly into the battle that was right above their heads.

**(Lyrics to Down with the sickness by Disturbed)**

All three dragons are shown tackling different soldiers killing them quickly with their claws.

**(Do you feel that?/ Drum solo/ Oh shit. Oh ah ah ah ah. Oh ah ah ah ah ah)**

Nocturne is shown breaking the horn of a unicorn; only to throw it directly at a changeling soldier, hitting it directly in the head.

**(Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give it to me))**

Night then grabs an equestrian soldier and throws him into another equestrian soldier; immediately stabbing both of them through the chest with a spear that he had picked up from the ground.

**(It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me. (Will you give it to me))**

Saixenn is shown throwing the spear that he had; causing it to fly through the air, just before it penetrated the head of a changeling killing it instantly before it hit the ground.

(**Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes)**

Nocturne then tears an equestrian soldier in half; causing it's blood to spew out of its body, and only the soldiers around them.

**(Oh no, there is no turning back now You've woken up the demon in me.)**

Night is shown throwing a changeling into a tree; causing the back of its head to break on impact, causing the brain matter in its skull to spill out on it.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness)**

A changeling is shown sinking its fangs into the neck of an equestrian soldier; only to be quickly killed by Saixenn who had punched his claws threw its chest.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me)**

Nocturne is shown ripping the head of a changeling off of its body; causing its body to flop around like a headless chicken, just before its body went limp and fell to the ground.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness)**

Night can be shown sinking his teeth into the neck of a changeling soldier; tasting the metallic blood that poured out of its neck, almost like a bloody water fountain.

**(You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me)**

An equestrian soldier is shown charging towards a changeling; quickly knocking it to the ground, and killing it ease by just stomping on its head hard.

**(I can see inside you, the sickness is rising Don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give it to me?))**

Saixenn is shown using his claws to slash multiple equestrian soldiers necks; causing their blood to spray out onto his scale, turning them into a crimson blood red.

**(It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me (Will you give it to me?))**

Both Nocturne and Night double team a changeling; splitting its body in half right down the middle, just before they started using the two half's of its body to bludgeon a few changeling and equestrian soldiers.

**(It seems you're having some trouble In dealing with these changes Living with these changes)**

A changeling is shown killing an equestrian soldier with a rock it had picked up with its magic; only to immediately get bludgeoned to death by three different equestrian soldiers.

**(Oh no, the world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the demon in me)**

Saixenn and Night are shown using their elemental breaths to burn multiple soldiers to death.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness)**

A changeling is shown eating the heart of an equestrian soldier; only to have its heart ripped out by Nocturne, who ate its heart before he tackled another equestrian soldier to the ground.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me)**  
The commander for the changelings is shown easily killing two equestrian soldiers; just before he is hit with a magical attack from the equestrian commander.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness)**

Night is shown breaking the neck of an equestrian soldier; killing it easily before stabbing a changeling soldier in the heart with his claws.

**(You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me)**

Nocturne then throws a spear directly at the commanders who were trying to kill each other; nailing both of them in the chest with the spear, before he used his elemental breath to burn both of them alive.

**(And when I dream And when I dream And when I dream And when I dream)**

all three dragons are shown killing soldiers from both different units; allowing all three of them to show the beasts that dragons are.

**(No mommy, don't do it again Don't do it again I'll be a good boy I'll be a good boy, I promise)**

An equestrian soldier is shown breathing loudly as he looked at the chaos around him; he then tried to run to get away from the battlefield, but he was quickly killed by Night who plunged his claws deep into his neck.

**(No mommy don't hit me, oh-ooh Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?)**

A changeling soldier is then shown being burned alive; causing it to cry out bloody murder before it fell dead.

**(Don't do it! You're hurting me, oh-ooh Why did you have to be such a bitch?)**

Saixenn and Nocturne are showing tearing an equestrian guard in half; only to drop him on the ground causing him to try to pull his organ back into his body, but it was a pointless effort for he had died shortly after.

**(Why don't you, why don't you fuck off and die? Why can't you just fuck off and die?)**

Night is shown decapitating an equestrian soldier; only to quickly use it as a weapon to kill a changeling.

**(Why can't you just leave here and die? Never stick your hand in my face again bitch Fuck you)**

A changeling is shown being gutted alive by Nocturne; just before it is shown being thrown into the trench where the dragons were hiding.

**(I don't need this shit You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore Would you like to see how it feels mommy? Here it comes, get ready to die)**

All three dragons are shown slaughtering soldiers from both armies once more; the sound of the battle becoming more and more faint, with each passing minute.

**(Ooh ah ah ah ah Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness)**

Nocturne is shown using his tail to kill a changeling; causing it to scream out in pain loudly before slamming it hard into the ground.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me)**

All three dragons then use their elemental breaths once more; causing all of the remaining soldiers to burn alive.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness. You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness has now come over me/ end of song)**

All three dragons are shown looking over the battlefield they had just fought on; they all then walked off back towards the kingdom hoping to get back to the safe house before Demon, and hopefully before any other guards show up to find out where the smoke is coming from.


	6. Luna's Kingdom Day 1: Operation Famine

(Location:Safe house. Time: 12:00 AM)

Demon heard the sound of the door opening and closing quickly; he turned around and saw his three comrades walking towards him with blood covering their bodies, and the smell of death on their hides. "What in the name of the Ancestors; happened to all of you?" He asked just as his friends took their positions around the table.

"Two words; Huge. Battle." Nocturne answered just before he sat down on the floor; allowing his body to rest after the huge battle they had just fought.

"You didn't cause any unnecessary attention now; did y'all?" Demon asked only to have all three of them shoot him a look that answered his question.

"Great now there is going to possibly an increase in security." He said before bringing one of his hands up to his forehead; releasing an annoyed sigh before placing both of his hands on the table. "Do any of you have any good news?" He asked.

"I have managed to get us an informant on the inside of the camp; but I am afraid in order for him to live up to his end of the bargain, we are going to have to some how get supplies to the prisoners." Saixenn answered causing Demon to nod his head.

"Do not worry while I was in disguise I learned of a food transport that will be arriving sometime tomorrow; we can easily ambush it and get the supplies to them." Demon said before he looked towards the other two. "Do either of you have any information that will help us in our revolution?" He asked.

"Yes I do; I over head some servants and guards talking about an upcoming event, but I I have no idea when the event is going to take place." Nocturne answered causing Demon to nod once more. "Oh and before I forget me and Saixenn poisoned their water and their food crops." Nocturne added causing Demon to laugh quietly.

"Anything else?" Demon asked receiving shaking heads in response, "Okay well lets start talking about that delivery of supplies." He said before throwing the letter that he got from the guard onto the table. "This letter states that a shipment of supplies will arrive sometime tomorrow; except the supplies will never get here because we are going to steal them." Demon said before looking towards Nocturne and Night.

"Nocturne, Night; both of you will be scouting the road that the supply wagons travel on, Saixenn you and me are going to ambush the transport from the front and after that Nocturne and Night will ambush them from behind." Demon said receiving nods from all of them. "Then let's go." He continued before all four of them quickly exited the safe house and started flying towards the ambush area.

(Location:Dirt road four miles outside of Luna's kingdom. Time:6:00 AM)

"Night, do you have a visual?" Nocturne asked through a communication crystal as he continued to look down the road with a vision crystal.

"Negative. Do you?" Night answered also looking down the road with a vision crystal.

"Negative." Nocturne replied releasing a small growl in the process, "This is pointless; we have been out here for six whole hours, and that transport has yet to show up. Heck for all we know we might have."

"Keep the channel clear Nocturne." Demons' voice said through the communication crystal; causing Nocturne to jump slight, for he had forgotten the other two had their own crystals.

"Sorry Demon, it's just how do we know that we haven't missed the transport already; I mean its possible it has already passed through here, and it is already."

"Visual! Repeat I have positive visual on the transport!" Nights' voice said in a rapid pace; causing the other three to dig in deeper into their positions, "I see two wagons; one seems to be carrying nothing but boxes, and the other by the looks of it looks like wine and water barrels possible for that event that Nocturne heard about." He continued as he watched the wagons get closer and closer to their positions.

In two minutes the wagons had started moving right by where Night and Nocturne were hiding; allowing both dragons to see the guards that were protecting the wagons, there was a total of ten protecting the first wagon and a total of five protecting the second. Revealing to them that in order for them to take the carts they were going to have to kill seventeen guards. "Alright; remember plan Saixenn and me are attack the front, and both of you are attack the back." Demon said reminding the three about the plan just as the wagons slowed to a complete stop.

"It's too hot over here." One of the guards said in an accent native to the Stalliongrad ponies.

"Then why did you move to Equestria?" A unicorn guard behind him asked causing him to turn around to face the guard.

"I was living a shitty life there; thought I could start over here, and now I am living a shitty life here." He answered.

"Then why don't you go back home?"

"I will so I can finally be out of this bucking country." The guard answered just before he was tackled to the ground and killed by a dragon.

"Ambush!" The unicorn guard shouted; trying his best to charge up an attack spell only to be stopped by another dragon who quickly decapitated him, and broke of his horn.

Demon quickly looked up and saw a Pegasus guard trying to fly away; he quickly turned the unicorn's horn upside down and threw it at the guard, hitting it square in the neck grounding it permanently. "Nocturne! Night, move up!" he shouted causing the other two to immediately attack the rest of the guards from behind.

Saixenn is shown punching a guard hard in the chest; just before using his tail placed to slice the guards throat open wide, making it difficult for the guard to breath. Nocturne can be seen taking out two guards; on one he used his razor-sharp claws to slice just its head completely in half, allowing him to drive a slightly edged rock into the opening in between the guards head. The second one he had killed just by simple snapping its neck; which caused to guard to fall to the ground like a bag of rocks. Night is shown using an ice elemental breath; easily freezing five guards where they stood, but he was not done. He quickly ran up to all five of them and just kicked them hard; causing each of them to break into multiple little pieces. Demon is then shown ripping out a stallions long intestine; before strangling it with it, the stallion can be heard gagging for air as it tried to stop the dragon from choking it to death, but within in just a few minutes the stallion had finally stopped struggling and went limp.

After about five minutes nothing but dead bodies of guards lay on the road; turning its normally colorless dirt into a crimson red, but the dirt was not the only thing that was covered in blood. All four dragons had their scales covered in the blood of the guards; all of them were breathing heavily, and by the looks of it were on the verge of passing out because they had been up all night. "Alright." Demon said in between a gasp for air, "Lets hide these wagons; so that hen the coast is clear tonight we can sneak them into the camp, and feed them to the prisoners." He continued causing the others to nod before they started to use their magic to move the wagons.

"Why...in the...Ancestors name...did they have...some many guards...protecting these wagons?" Nocturne asked threw gasps for air as he felt the magic drain his energy; almost causing him to pass out from the lack of energy.

"No...idea...my friend." Night replied before going down to one knee; only to immediately get back up and continue walking, "But whatever it is it must be." The wagon then rolled over a rock causing the entire wagon to shake; only to show a strange open compartment in the side of the wagon.

"What the?" Demon said before walking to the open compartment; reaching inside of it only to pull out a strange sword that had strange symbols drawn on the blade, "By the Ancestors." He said as he stared at the sword in awe.

"What is it Demon?" Saixenn asked as they all looked at the sword.

"I believe the ponies have just discovered the lost tomb of Crearea." Demon answered confusing all threw of them.

"Whats the tomb of Crearea?" Nocturne asked just as Demon threw the sword towards Night who immediately caught.

"It's the tomb of the very first Dragon and human civilization's; holding the bodies of what we call the Ancestors."


	7. Luna's Kingdom Day 1: Operation 2

(Location:Safe house. Time:9:00 AM)

"You really think the ponies won't find the wagon?" Nocturne asked as the group walked into the safe house; quickly shutting the door and locking it once everyone was inside.

"Hopefully not; the dragons in the camp need those supplies, or Draco knows what would happen." Saixenn replied before they all sat down in different locations around the table; allowing their aching bodies to rest.

"I still cannot believe they found it!" Demon growled out before he lifted up the sword in front of his face, "How in Bahamuts name did they find the tomb of the great Ancestors?" He asked before setting the sword back down; only to feel the hand of one of his comrades on his shoulder.

"We cannot worry about that now, Demon." Nights voice said causing him to immediately stand up, and look at him with eyes of complete rage.

"How can you say that Night!" Demon said with a voice filled with nothing but complete rage, "They have located the tomb of Crearea; they have desecrated the sacred resting place of the great Ancestors with their filthy hoof-steps, and you're telling me that we cannot worry about it!" He then punched Night hard in the gut causing him to back away quickly; Night then shot him a death glare and tried to strike him back, but both dragons were quickly restrained by the other two.

"Hey stop!" Nocturne shouted as he started to push Demon away from Night.

"Let go of me; that heathen must pay!" Demon shouted as he tried to push his way around Nocturne.

"Who's a heathen?!" Night growled trying his best to get around Saixenn; only to feel one of his hind legs falling out from under him causing him to fall to the ground bellow, allowing Saixenn to quickly get on top of him. "Saixenn, get off of me NOW!" He shouted at his comrade who was completely unfazed.

A loud thump came from behind him; only to show that Nocturne had managed to get Demon pinned up against the wall, allowing him to keep demon from reaching Night. "Alright! That's enough!" He shouted causing everyone to get quiet for a few seconds; just before he started to speak again. "We cannot be fighting amongst ourselves; if we do we might attract attention, and if we do that everything that we have gone through, everything that we have done up to this point would have been all for nothing." He continued just before he released Demon from his hold; followed by Saixenn who got off of Night, "Now, we all need to rest after we wake up we can get to work on feeding the prisoners; now let's get some sleep." He said before they each started to walk towards their own separate area where they slept; the sounds of two separate growl echoing through the room for just a moment was heard, but they were quickly silenced by a third growling sound just before all four of them had finally given into sleep.

As all four dragons slept, the sword that Demon had left sitting on the table; for a few seconds the sword seemed to just be sitting there gather small amounts of dust, but then the sword had started to glow with a dim light, and the symbols on the sword seemed to have strange voices whispering all at once just a before a huge light engulfs the dragons completely. Demon can be seen standing in a strange room that had six huge windows; two of them were at his side, two more were in front and behind him, and for the final two one was placed directly over him while the other was placed directly below him.

"Where in the Ancestors name?" He was interrupted by the room suddenly moving; almost causing him to loose his balance, but after a few seconds the room came to a sudden stop in front of a strange looking creature. The creature stood like a diamond dog but it was more slimmer almost like a young dragon teenager; it was dressed from head to toe in dark clothing which made it difficult for him to see the creatures face, but then the creature started to slowly turn around revealing that it was standing with its back turned towards him. After a few short second Demon had finally managed to get a really good look at the creatures face; it was as pale and what as the moon itself, but its lips were painted what looked to be a crimson red and its eyes seemed to be nothing but huge black holes.

"What the Helliem are you?" Demon asked himself just before he heard the sound something opening behind him and in front of him. The creature then pulled out what appeared to be a small dagger; slowly rubbing it across its face before it started to walk towards him, Demon immediately started to back away only to enter a hallway that had nothing but blood running down its walls. The creature then started to run towards Demon causing him to quickly turn and run down the hall; the blood splashing on his scales as he ran with the creature right behind him. It was not long until Demon had accidentally tripped on something; forcing him to start crawling backwards on the floor just as the creature soot over him, only to hold the dagger high above its head and bring it down towards him.

Saixenn can be seen standing just on the outskirts of Canterlot; he could see the smoke rising from Celestia's kingdom, and he could hear the screams of multiple ponies being killed by whatever was laying siege to the kingdom. He then caught a glimpse of a strange creature standing on top of a rock; it stood like a diamond dog but it had the slim physic of a dragon, the creature then drew a strange weapon from its back and fired what looked to be a slim line of light towards the castle. In just a few short seconds a massive light erupted from the kingdom completely engulfing everything in its bright light. Nocturne and Night seemed to be having the same dream of a dragon standing over them; growling loudly before it brought its claws down onto them plunging them into nothing but darkness.

(Location:Safe house. Time:5:00 PM.)

All four dragons released loud yells as they each sat up from where they slept; all four of them having the look of terror appear on their faces, only for the looks to quickly disappear as they all looked towards each other. After a few short minutes of breathing deeply all four of them slowly walked towards the table in the middle of the room; collecting everything for their latest mission just before walking out the door, none of them saying a single word as the walked out of the safe house, not a single word.


	8. Luna's Kingdom Day 1: Operation Feeding

(Location:Entrance to labor camp. Time:6:45 PM)

"Open the gates!" Captain Eclipse shouted up to a guard; causing the guard to nod its head before it opened the gates, "We have three new additions for the camp tonight!" He continued causing most of the guards to start cheering loudly as the three new dragons walked into the camp. "Bring them over here Eclipse!" A guard over by what appeared to be a huge furnace shouted; using his magic to levitate what appeared to be a branding rod, "Let me put the symbol of our princess on their hides." the guard continued causing Eclipse to smile wickedly.

"A tempting off my friend, but I am afraid these dragons are to remain untouched." Eclipse replied before he pushed the three dragons with his magic; causing all three of them to growl loudly.

"We will kill you all!" Nocturne shouted only to hear Eclipse laugh loudly; just before he was hit hard with an electrical attack, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Mind your tone dragon." Eclipse said before he started to slowly drag his horn across the dragons neck. "Or I will make you take your last breath." He continued coldly before he pulled his horn away from the dragons neck; causing the dragon to release another yell of pain, for the tip of his horn had managed to break a small amount of his skin causing blood to flow from the open wound.

"Where are you going to take them?" The guard near the furnace asked causing Eclipse to look towards him.

"I'm taking these three to the torture cells." Eclipse answered before he used his magic to push all three dragons forward. "It has been awhile since I have heard the pleasurable sounds of dragons' begging for mercy." He continued causing the guards around them to laugh loudly before they continued walking deeper into the camp.

In about four minutes the group had come to a stop just behind a bath stable that had parasite infested water; the three dragons were then released from the spell that bounded their wings and arms, while Eclipse is shown removing a cloak from his back, revealing himself to be Demon. "Okay now that we're all inside; how are we gonna get the supplies inside that camp?" Nocturne asked before he rubbed both of his wrists so that blood flow would be restored.

"We need to distract the guards at the exit of the camp." Demon answered before he pulled out a holo-crystal; immediately activating it causing a holographic image of the entire camp to appear, "Nocturne, me and you will bring the supplies in." He then looked towards Saixenn and Night who just looked back at him. "Saixenn, Night you both have the short straws so that means both of you have the honor of distracting the guards." He continued causing the two to growl loudly before he deactivated the holo-crystal. "Alright we have our missions; lets rock." Demon said before the group had split up.

(Location:Camp exit. Time:6:55 PM)

A guard can be shown looking down from his position; he could see multiple dragons slowly walking through the camp causing him to silently laugh to him self just before he saw what appeared to be a small hatchling walking through the yards, he then raised his spear over his head and ready to throw it at the hatchling. But then he heard a very loud roaring sound; causing him to look towards the origin of the roar, only to see two dragons walking in a very slow circle. He then laughed loudly before he placed his spear down at his side. "Hey guys another dragon fight going down!" He shouted causing most of the guards near his position to quickly sprint towards his position.

"Ah yeah about bucking time!" One guard said as he watched the dragons circle each other.

"I've got money on the red one!" Another guard shouted causing a few others to join in.

They all then watched as the red one lunged at the blue; causing the blue one to roar loudly before he started to violently scratch at the red one, drawing blood from the red one who just slashed it across the chest drawing blood from the blue one. Many of the guards had started cheering loudly as they watched the blood fly from the two dragons; sometimes the red dragon would land lethal blows to the blue dragon, and sometimes the blue dragon would land lethal blows to the red dragon. The guards loved the sight of the dragons tearing each other apart; the blood that spill from their bodies flowing out of their bodies, and spilling onto the dirt below turning it from its normal light brown to the crimson color of blood.

"Come on you red son of a bitch; finish him!" A guard shouted just as the red dragon had landed a hard slash to the blue dragons face.

"Come on blue; that red dragon is kicking your dragon ass!" Another guard shouted just as the blue one tackled the red one to the ground.

"Alright, Nocturne lets move!" Demon whispered as the two quickly exited the camp; leaving the door open wide enough so that they could easily get the wagon inside.

"Come on hurry up; Saixenn and Night cannot keep that charade up forever." Nocturne said as they used their magic to push the wagon inside the camp; they quickly pushed the wagon right by the huge crowd of guards, immediately hiding the wagon right behind the building before they started to unload the supplies.

"Come on finish him!" A guard shouted as they watched the red dragon pinned the blue dragon to the ground; slashing the blue dragons throat multiple times causing its blood to fly from its neck, landing all over its already red colored scale.

The blue dragon then grabbed the head of the red dragon and slammed his head into the dragons; causing the dragon to back away slight disoriented before he tackled the red dragon to the ground. The blue dragon then sunk its teeth deep into the red dragons throat; causing it to squirm helplessly on the ground as blood started to drain from its mouth, and within just a few second the dragons body went limp on the ground, signaling the blue dragon that the red dragon was dead. The blue dragon then lifted its head up and released a loud triumphant roar; causing all the guards that had put bits on the blue dragon to cheer loudly, but within in a few minutes they all had stopped cheering as they watched the blue dragon quickly dragon the red dragon away, causing most of them to laugh evilly.

"Looks like that dragon has resorted to cannibalism." One guard said as the blue dragon dragged the red one behind a building. "Alright let's get back to our posts; come on let's go!" The guard continued causing the crowd that had formed to disperse.

Night had soon stopped dragging Saixenns' body; only to groan loudly as he started to remove camouflaged packs from his body. "Okay that enough with the act Saixenn." He said causing his friend to sit up from his position.

"You think they bought it?" Saixenn asked as he removed the huge blood back off of his neck, "Damn this diamond dog blood stinks." He growled as he removed another from his leg.

"You think that stinks; I'm covered in skunk blood." Night said as he removed another blood packet from his back. "Ancestors I hope Nocturne and Demon managed to get the supplies to the prisoners." He continued as he removed three blood pills from his mouth.

"They had too; if they hadn't then what we did would have been for nothing." Saixenn asked as he removed blood pills from his mouth.

(Location:Holding cells. Time:7:03 PM.)

"Okay give these to the hatchlings and the weak; after that feed the ones that can still fight." Demon said causing one of the prisoner dragons to nod as Nocturne used his magic to teleport the supplies into the cells.

"We will." The Prisoner dragon replied as he told the ones he trusted what Demon had told him; causing the two to start passing the supplies out to the hatchlings and the weak dragons that desperately need the supplies, "Ancestors thank you." The dragon said just as the last bit of supplies was teleported inside the cells.

"Alright come on Nocturne let's get out of here." Demon said causing both of them to start walking away from the cells.

"Wait!" The dragon yelled causing the two to immediately stop in their tracks, "I over heard one of the guards saying they are going to execute a group of our warriors tomorrow night; they have already taken them out of the camp, and they are holding them somewhere out in the surround forest. If you can save them I am sure they will waste little time in helping you and your cause." The dragon said receiving a nod from the two.

"Thank you." Demon said as they started to walk away from the cells once more.

The dragon could only watch as the dragons walked away from the cells; a few tears falling from its eyes, "Please Ancestors." It choked out as more tears started to fall from its eyes. "Watch over them." It continued before it walked back into the cells so that it could help pass out the supplies that many needed.

(Location: Area just outside the camp. Time:7:14 PM.)

Both Saixenn and Night watched as Nocturne and demon walked up to them; causing them to release a sight of relief as their comrades walked up to them. "You both put on quite a show." Nocturne said causing the two to laugh silently. "Thought you actually killed Saixenn, Night." He continued causing Saixenn to laugh slightly.

"Trust me if that was a real fight Night would have been dead." Saixenn said before they all got ready to take to the skies.

"How did it go with the supplies?" Night asked causing Demon to look towards him.

"We managed to get the supplies to them; one of them has also informed us that a group of guards have already taken a group of our soldiers out to the woods, and they plan on executing them tomorrow night." Demon answered before they all took to the skies and started flying back to the safe house.

"So tomorrow night were saving our soldiers?" Saixenn asked receiving a nod from Nocturne. "So how are we going to kill them."

"Very slow and very painful." Demon answered just before they all finally reached the safe house; all four of them quickly entering it so that they would not be discovered.


	9. Luna's Kingdom Day 2: Operation Recruit

(Location:Safe house. Time:7:00 PM)

All four dragons are shown standing around the table; looking at the holographic image of what appeared to be the surround forest; except the only thing different was the images of multiple ponies getting a few dragons ready to be executed, "This is our mission for tonight; we have to save these dragon, if we do we can give ourselves the edge tomorrow when we go to take Luna down." Demon said as the image started to slowly rotate; showing three of the four dragons standing right behind the group, "Here is whats going to happen; Nocturne you and I are going to flank them on left, Night while were distracting them you will have to hurry up and free the prisoners. Once you free them I am sure that we will make short work of the execution team." He continued before he deactivated the holo-crystal; causing the image to disappear back into the crystal.

"Hold on! what am I going to be doing Demon?" Saixenn said causing the other three to just look at him.

"Saixenn; you have the honor on spying on the Princess, I have noticed that many ponies have been given invitations to a ball that will be held tomorrow, so I need you to retrieve the listening crystal from the castles main room." Demon answered causing Saixenn to nod his head. "Alright lets go save some soldiers." Demon continued before they all quickly left the safe house.

(Location:Woods surrounding Luna's kingdom. Time:7:45 PM.)

"Come on get that one over here!" A guard shouted as another pulled a struggling dragon towards a massive hole where other dragons stood; the dragon was roaring loudly, and by the looks of it seemed to have a lot of strength left.

It was not long until the dragon had managed to break free; allowing itself to look into the eyes of the guard the was pulling him towards the grave. "Don't you BUCKING touch me!" The dragon shouted before he walked over to the other dragons; who were waiting for their fate. Once he was near the others he came to a complete stop; all of them then face the guards who had spear pointed directly at them.

"All of you have been sentence to death for your actions against the kingdom; may Celestia have mercy on your soulless husks." One guard said before lifting his hoof causing the other guards to lift their spears up over their heads, "Is there any last words you heathens wish to speak?" The guard asked only receiving growls from the dragons. "Then your fates are." The guard was then interrupted by a dragon suddenly tackling him to the ground; slashing his throat with its sharps claws. "Dragons!"

Both Nocturne and night then charged at the group of guards; Nocturne had tackled two guards to the ground, sinking both of his claws into their necks causing their blood to flow out of their necks like a bloody fountain. One guard had manged to throw his spear directly at Night; causing it to leave a small scratch across his leg, Night then looked towards the guard and released a loud growl causing a small amount of fear to enter the guard. He then grabbed hold of the spear and charged towards the guard at a fast speed; stabbing the guard threw the head completely decapitating the guard before throwing the spear with the guards head still attached to it, the spear hit the guard dead in the head causing it to fall to the ground as the head of the other guard started to slide the rest of the way down onto the spear.

Demon is then shown freeing the dragons that were about to be executed; allowing all of them to join in on the fight, so that they could get their own taste of revenge against the ponies that treated them like garbage. The fight itself was nothing more than an all out slaughter; the guards can be heard screaming loudly as the dragons slaughtered them. One dragon was shown hanging a unicorn guard upside down; using the tips of two spears to cut into its chest cavity and stomach while it was still alive, the unicorns screams for mercy was like the sweetest melody the dragon could ever hear as it continued to gut unicorn. Another dragon is then shown drinking a huge amount off blood right from the head of a Pegasus guard; only to use the guards head to kill another guard, just by simply shoving the head down the other guards throat. In about thirty minutes the entire execution team was dead; the bodies didn't even look like bodies any more, they only looked like bloody piles of flesh that looked almost as if they were inside out. All of the dragons were smiling happily at the sight before them; they knew the ponies deserved worse than what they got, but they were dead and that was all that mattered.

Nocturne then walked over to the group of dragons; causing all of them to bow in respect before they raised their heads back up. "The war for our species freedom has begun." Nocturne said before he placed one of his claws on one dragons shoulder. "Will you all fight beside us?" He asked causing all the dragons to nod their heads.

"If it means we are finally rid of Luna's iron rule; we will all fight beside all of you." One dragon replied causing Nocturne to nod his head.

"There is a cave about a mile from here; all of you can hide there, but tomorrow all of you meet us outside the walls because tomorrow is the last day Luna lives." Nocturne said causing the dragons to roar loudly before they all took to the sky and started flying towards the cave.

"Alright our mission is done let's get back to the safe house." Night said before they all started to fly back towards the safe house; trying their best not to get spotted by the ponies that lived in the kingdom.

(Location:Safe house. Time:9:03 PM)

"Ancestors where is Saixenn!" Nocturne growled as they all waited for Saixenn to enter the Safe house. All three of them had arrived had the house just a few hours ago; except when they finally got back they saw that their comrade Saixenn had not made it back yet, and now as time continued to slowly drag on their fears started to grow and grow. "He should have already been back!" He continued as he started to pace back and forth.

"You guys don't think hes' been captured?" Night said causing both Demon and Nocturne to look towards him.

"Don't even think that Night!" Demon said with a slight growl in his voice, "Saixenn is a good scout there is no what that he has been captured." He continued only to hear the sound of his communication crystal going off; causing him to activate the crystal, "This is Demon go ahead."

"This is Saixenn checking in." Saixenn's voice said causing all three dragons to release breaths of relief.

"Saixenn; where are you?" Nocturne asked wondering if Saixenn had called them because he was being held at spear point.

"I'm inside the labor camp; while I was undercover inside the castle I overheard one of the scribes mention an army parade threw the labor camp, so after I heard that I quickly made my way through the sewers and I have informed everyone in the camp about the parade. They said they would help and I have placed multiple break out crystals on the cells, so when the army passes by they are going to be in for a really big surprise." Saixenn said growling slightly as he started to picture the battle in his head.

"That's great for now just stay hidden and wait for tomorrow." Demon said receiving a growl from Saixenn before he deactivated his communication crystal. "alright; starting officially tomorrow we are going to attack, and we are going to kill Princess Luna." He said before he placed a huge Blue paper on the table that read Operation: Eclipse.


	10. Operation Eclipse

(Location:Just outside the city walls. Time:12:00 PM)

The dragons that had stayed in the cave during the night can be seen waiting anxiously just outside the kingdom; all of them were growling impatiently, and they seemed almost as if they were about to start the mission without the others. "How much longer are we going to have to be here?" One dragon asked in a clearly impatient tone, "I am ready to start killing some ponies." It continued before it started to use a stone to sharpen its claws.

"We wait until Demon and the other get here." One dragon replied as it scanned the skies. "If we attack to early; the mission is compromised, and we would get them killed." It continued only to receive a low growl from the dragon.

"Then forgive me for my impatience; but I suppose you have forgotten what those ponies have done to us!" The dragon growled loudly causing many of the other dragons to look towards him.

"I have not forgotten what they have done." The dragon replied before turning around to face the other dragon, "I want to kill all of them just as much as you do; except we cannot afford to be reckless. We have to wait." The dragon continued just before the sounds of three different wings flapping can be heard; immediately the dragon looked up allowing him to see the three dragon that had help them last night land right in front of them.

"Sorry we're late; we had to inform Saixenn about our plan." Demon said causing the group of dragons to grow confused.

"Who is Saixenn?" One of them asked.

"Friend of ours." Night answered before he threw a big piece of blue paper in front of the group; allowing the group to get a good look at the paper that read, Operation Eclipse.

"What is this?" Another dragon asked while they stared at the plans.

"This is our plan; we're going to have all of you go back inside the labor camp, I already know you just got out of that Helliem hole but we need you all back in there." Nocturne said before he showed them a blue paper that read labor camp. "Our friend Saixenn will meet you all at the sewer entrance of the camp; once you are all inside Saixenn will tell you the rest." He continued causing all of them to nod. "Now get going!" He said causing all of them to take to the skies as they made their way to the sewer entrance of the camp.

Nocturne then looked towards Demon and Night; both of them looking over a blue paper that read Luna's castle. "Alright who's doing what and when are we going to strike?" Nocturne asked before Demon had thrown the camouflage cloak at him.

"You my friend are going to be the one to go with Luna at the parade." Demon answered causing Nocturne to look at him with a shocked look.

"What!? Why me?" Nocturne asked only to have Demon point towards the blue prints.

"We are going to need someone on the inside to get close to Princess Luna; when the parade starts I will be watching over it from the rooftops while Night is going to be directly underneath Luna's ride. Once we get inside the labor camp I will signal Saixenn with a flash crystal; then that is when we will all strike, and that is when we will finally have a chance to kill Luna." Demon explained receiving a nod from Nocturne. "Alright let's go." He said causing all three of them to take to the skies; allowing all three of them to fly rapidly towards the castle.

(Location:Labor camp. Time:12:56 Pm)

"Ah, Ancestors!" One dragon growled as they continued to climb up the ladder. "How much further up; I'm getting tired of shit filled water droplets falling into my eyes." The dragon continued just before he felt the claws of another dragon grab his claws.

"Not that long my friend." Saixenn answered before he pulled the dragon out of the sewer and up into the labor camp. After he had help the last dragon up; he quickly sealed the entrance to the sewer, so that no pony would try to figure out why the sewer was open.

"I assume you are Saixenn?" One dragon asked just as Saixenn turned around.

"That would be me." Saixenn replied causing the group to nod their heads.

"good to meet you; now what will you have us do?" Another dragon asked causing Saixenn to laugh slight while nodding his head.

"I like y'all already." Saixenn answered before he took out a holo-crystal causing a huge image of the labor camp to appear. "all I need for you all to do is just act casual until the parade come through the camp; once it comes through Demon will signal me with a flash crystal, and when that happens all Helliem is going to break loose." He continued before he deactivated the holo-crystal; allowing all of them to spread out into the camp.

(Location: just outside of Luna's castle. Time:1:07 Pm.)

"Alright Nocturne go!" Demon said through his communication crystal; causing Nocturne who had turned himself into a guard he then entered the castle, causing Demon to lose sight of him. "Alright time to activate the seeing crystal." He said before activating a seeing crystal; allowing him to see threw the castle walls. He could easily see Nocturne walking calmly around the lobby; acting casual before seeing Princess Luna, "Alright Nocturne time for you to put the plan in motion." Demon continued while he watched Nocturne put the plan into action.

For about two hours Demon did nothing but watch as Nocturne played his role; then he saw the doors to the castle open allowing the entire Lunar army to exit the castle and start walking through the streets of the kingdom. Demon quickly got up to his feet and started to follow them from the roof tops; he could easily see all the soldiers in the parade, in the front there appeared almost fifty earth ponies that carried nothing but spears. In the middle was Princess Luna's carriage with Nocturne right at her side; right beside the carriage was a total of sixty guards, thirty of them being unicorn guards, the other thirty being Pegasus guards. In just a few short minutes the army was finally passing through the labor camp where the ambush was wait; Demon then took out a flash crystal and held it high above his head.

Saixenn saw the signal and quickly activated the break out crystal; all the cages then silently opened allowing the dragons that were able to fight to take their positions. In just a few minutes the army was directly in the middle of the camp; exactly where the dragons wanted them, "Attack!" Saixenn shouted causing all the dragons to charge at the army; their claws and teeth at the red, so that they could tear the ponies apart.

Saixenn immediately tackled one of the earth ponies to the ground; using his claws to tear open its throat, but instead of blood pouring out of its neck a small amount of sand poured out of its neck causing the pony to disappear. "What the?" He asked just as multiple guards appeared behind them, "Ambush!" Saixenn shouted causing all the dragons to turn just as the real army of ponies attacked them.

Demon quickly jumped off the building he was on and started killing pony guards that tried to attack him; he was then tackled to the ground by multiple guards, but Demon easily threw them off of him allowing him to kill all of them with just a simple slash of his deadly tail. Night quickly got out from under the carriage and killed the guards that were near it; allowing him to get to the princess much easier, it did not take him long to get in front of the Princess and hold her by her neck. He growled loudly as he readied his claws just as Nocturne turned back into his dragon form.

"Finish it you two!" Demon shouted just as he killed another pony guard.

Night then looked towards Nocturne and gave him a quick nod; he then raised his claws high above his head, only for it to be followed by the sound of claws ripping through flesh while blood flew through the air. Night then looked down towards his chest area while taking in pain filled breaths; he watched as Nocturne slowly removed his claws from his chest, Night then looked towards Nocturne one last time before he fell backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"NO!" Saixenn shouted as both him and Demon tried to run towards Night; only to immediately be tackled to the ground by multiple guards, once they were both on the ground they easily saw that the small army they had put together was defeated. All around them lay nothing but dead dragons; the ground was stained with the blood of their fallen comrades, and the air was filled with the stench of death.

Both Demon and Saixenn watched as Princess Luna and Nocturne walked up to them; Dragging Nights body right behind them causing the two dragons to growl, "You did well Nocturne." Princess Luna said as they came to a stop right in front of them. "I'm sure Your mate will be very happy with what you have done." She continued causing him to laugh slightly.

"Yes; Celestia will be happy to know that the last free dragons, were finally captured." He said while he looked at his two former comrades; hearing both of them growling loudly at them. "How does it feel to lose?" He asked.

"How could you do this Nocturne!?" Demon shouted only to feel the hoof of a guard press harder into the back of his neck. "How could you betray us, your own kind?!" He continued only to hear a Nocturne's laughter in response.

"I did not betray you." Nocturne said as he lifted Demon's head up so that he could look him dead in the eyes, "I was never on your side." He continued before he punched Demon hard in the head; knocking him out cold.

He then look towards Saixenn who was growling even louder than before; he slowly walked over to him and just looked down towards him, "Any last words?" Nocturne asked causing Saixenn to look up at him with a death glare.

"Burn in Helliem." Saixenn said coldly just before Nocturne lifted one of his paws up above Saixenn's head; only to slam it back down hard knocking Saixenn out cold as well.

"What do you want us to do with them?" A muffled voiced ask.

"Put them on the next train to the." Nocturne's muffled voice replied before they felt something lift them up off the ground. "I'm sure Shi...or and...ence will find some uses for them." His muffled voice continued just before the unconscious dragon felt their bodies being thrown inside of something right before it started moving.


End file.
